


Little Blue

by wordsalad



Category: Meryl Streep/Don Gummer RPF, STRUMMER - Fandom
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, PWP, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsalad/pseuds/wordsalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So folks have been wondering if people around their age were still having sex. That had been the ultimate question when people reach that certain age. The 'certain age' per se varies depending on the couple, of course, but for the Gummers, they never really had an issue in that department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s for my sisters via Strummer/Meryl Streep fangirling fate: Gelai, Nikki and Kate.
> 
> I don’t own anything except the story line and this is, as norm, un-betaed so all mistakes are mine. Plus, English is not my native tongue so grammatical errors can be expected.
> 
> I MISS STRUMMER. After some drought, may this be a mirage for all of us Strummer loyal minions.

She was busy preparing late brunch for the two them when her husband entered their kitchen, still sporting that smug little smile on his face, as if last night was not enough.

So folks have been wondering if people around their age were still having sex. That had been the ultimate question when people reach that certain age. The 'certain age' per se varies depending on the couple, of course, but for the Gummers, they never really had an issue in that department. They didn't plan their sexcapades, not anymore, at least. Of course, when their kids were still kids, they had no other option but to talk it through and plan ahead so they'd have some alone time to reconnect and reignite the fire that kept their marriage going.

But as the kids were growing, getting older and getting over their attention-hoarder days, and then eventually moved out of the house one by one, their lovemaking became sweeter. They no longer had to plan it ahead, setting up dates, and locations even. It just happened spontaneously which made it all the more exciting and fire-igniting, and in turn kept their marriage solid and strong.

There were times, of course, when it would take weeks and months (especially when Meryl was working away) before they could make love. This was expected and they have talked it through from the start. Don knew what he was getting himself into when he married the up and coming movie star. Albeit, there were times when it was almost too much for him--the pressure and the distance, but his love for his wife and their kids always helped him through. But of course, when they were both free and at home relaxing, the sex was usually ignited by a look, a certain laugh, a certain touch.. It was spontaneous and beautiful, and it always felt like it was the best. Really, they had no problem whatsoever in this department, despite their age now.

That was why Meryl was extremely baffled when Don sprang on her last night that he tried a little blue pill that Jeff gave him for no reason at all except to satisfy his curiosity. Meryl was reluctant, at first (like always), and was initially worried about Don's health. She read somewhere that it could affect a man's heart, literally, and not in a good way. But Don, ever the charmer, convinced her that he was totally fine and that they should just give it a shot and get on with it.

Meryl’s curiosity kicked in too so on with it they did.

Around four in the morning, Meryl had to beg Don to stop his ministrations as her body could no longer take it. One more orgasm and she really felt like she'd have a heart attack already. She had never come so much, ever, like she did last night. She actually lost count after her sixth orgasm. This was mostly because her consciousness had been touch and go after coming so much. Her moans and groans and screech changed octaves so many times, she was hoarse by the time she begged Don to stop. Don was like a mad man on a mission, and his not so little buddy, aided by his skillful hands and tongue, were on the go and were not planning to give up anytime soon, until their goal had been met, and that was to kill Meryl.

Really, that's what she thought.

Thankfully, Don and his member cooperated and had mercy on her and allowed her to have some rest. After all, they hadn't had this kind of sex in their thirty-six years of marriage until last night and it took its toll not only on Meryl but on Don too.

But now, after a few hours of rest, his libido was once again skyrocketing, and he was once again determined to get laid and score. Typical.

Meryl was not at all happy about this as she saw her husband approaching. She could read him like an open book and if he thought she'd give in as easily like he'd cracked her last night, he's got another thing coming.

"Hey honey.."

"Hey yourself." Meryl replied casually, knowing she had to play her cards right or Don would win again.

Really, this type of battle between them has been going on for decades and Meryl knew by now which moves corresponded with what to win the game.

"What are you making?"

"Some salad and sandwich. I'm starved."

Don played it cool, although for some unknown reason, he couldn't seem to wipe the smug little smirk he had on his face ever since he woke up this morning..or afternoon, rather.

He was just damn happy. Nothing could dampen his sunny disposition really after last night's events. And if he wished to continue this awesome luck streak, he knew he had to play it right as his wife was obviously starting to play hard to get.

He understood, of course, that they worked up most of their energies last night but he knew his wife. She's got unlimited energy when she wanted to, so yes, definitely, he's going to try his luck one more time. And then he promised that he will lay it low for the next couple of weeks.

Okay, maybe just for the next week and would give his wife a breather. They're not getting any younger, he's well aware of the fact, so yes, a week would do. He convinced himself.

"Good. Can you make me some too?"

"Of course. Grab that bowl behind you, darl. And pass me the salt, please."

Don handed her the bowl and the salt as he watched like a hawk whatever his wife was doing.

He was watching but was not seeing anything. All he could think of was unwrapping his wife's robe. He was pretty darn sure there was nothing underneath aside from his wife's warm porcelain skin. He didn't think his libido would still be up and running after last night but for some reason, the effects of the little blue pill he took more than twelve hours ago was still on his system. And it's making his dirty thoughts do somersaults. Not that he’s complaining. No, sir.

Meryl noticed Don staring and saw his almost guppy look. It's either he was really starving or something wicked was running in his head again, she thought to herself.

The late brunch passed and went and the topics that the couple discussed remained rated PG. However, when Meryl was already running the dishes, all the child-friendly atmosphere in the kitchen went down the drain.

First, she was caught off guard and almost yelped when she felt her husband behind her back. He enveloped her into a hug as he sort 'helped' Meryl put the dishes back to the cupboards.

Meryl knew that her husband's thoughts had gone south again. "Don, if you think something will happen after last night, you better think again. I'm tired."

Don knew that his wife really was tired but also knew that he could get away if he pushed just the right buttons.

"I don’t know what you’re talking about, honey. I know I wore you out last night. I'm pretty tired too.. I just wanted to ask you to dance."

"Right." Meryl said sarcastically, eyebrow raised and faced her husband. Her husband could be the king of randomness sometimes.

Don smiled that charming smile of his and brushed his fingers on Mery's cheeks.

"I swear, honey. I heard a lovely song when I drove Lou yesterday morning. You know her taste of music right? But there’s this one song that reminded me of you."

"Don if it's hip-hop or that rnb shit asking to shake ye booty and all, I don't wanna hear it."

Don laughed out loud, "God, I love you..” Don shook his head smiling, “No hon. Will you shush and just listen. I asked Lou about the song and she immediately concluded that the song reminded me of you--she was not happy about it, and I quote 'That's really sweet of you dad but also so gross. Now I hate that song.'"

Meryl laughed, "Yeah. That's our Lou alright."

Don pulled Meryl towards the bar top area of their kitchen where his phone was on. He then looked for the song on his playlist, all the while not letting go of his wife's hand, thinking she would leave.

"Listen, honey. I promise to behave.."

Meryl just smiled, eyes twinkling, and nodded. “Okay, Mr. Charmer.. let’s hear it.”

Don snaked his arms around his wife while Meryl still stood nonchalantly, her hands on her waist, as she waited for the song to play. The song started playing and she immediately liked the fact that it’s a slow one and not the typical songs Lou used to play at home. Meryl looked at her husband and couldn’t help but chuckle when Don wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

Meryl had to pinch Don’s side hearing the first part of the song. Don yelped but took hold of his wife’s hand and entwined their fingers. “Listen woman..” He whispered as he softly kissed Meryl’s temple.

_'Cause all of me_   
_Loves all of you_   
_Love your curves and all your edges_   
_All your perfect imperfections_   
_Give your all to me_   
_I'll give my all to you_   
_You're my end and my beginning_   
_Even when I lose I'm winning_   
_'Cause I give you all of me_   
_And you give me all of you_

By now, the couple was swaying gently as Meryl rested her head on Don’s shoulder.

_How many times do I have to tell you_   
_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_   
_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_   
_You're my downfall, you're my muse_   
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

Don softly hummed along, his rough tone doing nothing but touching Meryl’s heart even more. The man’s an enigma. Just when she thought he has nothing but sex on his head, he’d let her listen to one heart-melting song and she’d fall even deeper in love with him once more.

_'Cause all of me_   
_Loves all of you_   
_Love your curves and all your edges_   
_All your perfect imperfections_   
_Give your all to me_   
_I'll give my all to you_   
_You're my end and my beginning_   
_Even when I lose I'm winning_   
_'Cause I give you all of me_   
_And you give me all of you_

The song ended with tears on Meryl’s eyes. She bit her lip to prevent a hiccup but was unsuccessful. Don pulled away slightly to look at his wife of more than three decades and he couldn’t help the radiant smile that graced his lips. He wiped the tears on Meryl’s eyes, not letting them bathe her somewhat flustered cheeks.

“See.. beautiful song, right?”

Meryl didn’t trust her voice so she just nodded. God, she really didn’t know what she did to deserve such loving almost perfect husband, lover, partner and best friend.

Her lips sought his and kissed him with abandon. She was really tired but after such romantic gesture, she knew she should give back and there’s only one way she knew that would make her husband really happy. She pushed Don towards the chair while still kissing him alternating soft and rough, nibbling on his lower lip before her tongue licked asking for entrance. He complied, of course, as he felt Meryl guiding him to sit.

He took a sit and Meryl finally let go of his mouth, also needing oxygen to breathe. They were both panting and he saw that seductive smile on his wife’s face and he knew he won again. I’m such a lucky bastard. He thought to himself as he returned his wife’s wicked smile with a loving, almost innocent one.

Meryl then proceeded to kneel carefully, minding her aging knees, but not really giving a care if it would hurt later. She must show this lovely, handsome man how touched and happy she was.

Her hand then proceeded to Don’s waist. She was humming softly the chorus of the song they just listened to as she was pulling down on his zipper.

Yep, Don Gummer knew which button to push, alright.

**Don Gummer – 1 Meryl Streep – 0**

FIN.


End file.
